


【阿尔光♀】沙砾下的蠕动

by Demon_fei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_fei/pseuds/Demon_fei
Summary: 阿尔菲诺xOC猫魅碧池光♀   约稿解禁他们属于吉田（。 崩坏OOC我的请反复确认一下元素可以接受 再进行阅读mob/语言羞辱/野合/口爆/OC光有名字
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Original Character(s), Alphinaud Leveilleur/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 2





	【阿尔光♀】沙砾下的蠕动

如果再给阿尔菲诺一次选择的机会,他一定不会拒绝莫莫蒂留他在流沙屋吃宵夜的邀请.

解放战争结束一月后,莱韦耶勒尔少爷终于有假期可以回艾欧泽亚内陆偷个闲.尽管他把落脚点选择在乌尔达哈的原因是想关注下盐村特产的销量,这样一来也不能完全算休假吧...？

出了冒险者行会往蓝玉大街国际市场的方向走.晚餐吃得早,阿尔菲诺此时确实有点饿了.但这几天自己呆在长租的旅馆里阅读,错过饭点时总会受到莫莫蒂女士的关照,再麻烦她实在是不像话.更何况自己已经连着几天没有出门了,也该出去走走,活动活动身体.

尽管已经快转钟,但市场内未收摊的商贩还是比阿尔菲诺想象中要多.真不愧是赌博业发达的贸易之都.他来回逛了逛,最终买了块看起来汁水充足的肉排,一小包饼干棍,和一瓶据摊主说没有酒精度数,只是果汁的葡萄饮料.食物被牛皮纸袋包起,还有些烫手.年轻的精灵并不急着回去享用宵夜,而是继续散着步.沙漠地带干燥少雨,夜晚自然是繁星满空.阿尔菲诺就这么抬头赏星,漫无目的的享受着自己奢侈的闲暇时光.

甜腻的媚叫就这么突然出现在了耳边,婉转旖旎的声音在安静的街头十分明显.饶是阿尔菲诺再不谙世事,也知道这是在干什么.蓝玉市场比邻白玉小巷,那里充斥着这座被金钱砌起来的城市中最见不得人的生意.其中不乏许多逃难至此的阿拉米格难民,为了混口吃的出卖皮肉.‘现在阿拉米格解放了.希望他们也能早日回到故国,过上普通的生活吧.’阿尔菲诺边这么想,边红着脸快步往冒险者行会赶.可他没走几步就又停下了.不仅是因为这声音不知廉耻地越叫越大,更重要的是,他脑中忽然觉得这个声音像极了他熟悉的某个人.

“我只是想多了,一定是想多了.怎么可能是她呢.”

阿尔菲诺飞快地往声音源头跑去,只想快点证明自己心中荒唐的猜想是错的.他穿过几条连路灯都没有的小巷,熟悉却从未听过的叫声离他越来越近.终于,在某条死胡同前,阿尔菲诺停下了脚步.眼前的一切令他怀疑这是不是一场噩梦.

五六个男性聚集在巷尾,有人族,鲁加,还有些别的什么种族.他们中间是一个全身赤裸的猫魅女人.拂晓血盟的光之战士,艾欧泽亚的大英雄,安·丝特琳.

阿尔菲诺想掏出随身的魔导书轰飞那群男人,可是他的手脚都像灌了铅,除了惊讶到颤抖以外什么都做不到.他很想骗自己,是丝特琳被人逼迫着加入这场交媾,毕竟猫魅族男女比例导致的生理构造十分容易被趁虚而入.但女孩忘情摆动腰肢的样子让他没法自欺欺人.

“这个臭婊子,叫这么大声是想让更多人来操你么？”

“因为骚穴真的好痒嘛~哈啊！想要更多的肉棒~”丝特琳被折成了一个近乎90度的直角,两手分别握着男人的阴茎,嘴上也舔着几根.一个中原男性站在她背后艹她,猛烈地操弄让丝特琳颤着腿,几乎站不稳,只得把整个头都靠在男人腥臭的裆上,但她依然不知疲惫地扭着自己肥硕的臀.

男人被言语激怒,一巴掌打在丝特琳已经布满指印的屁股上,伴着清脆的声音抖出阵阵肉浪,猫魅却叫得更浪了.“妈的！这贱货太饥渴了！你们赶紧把她嘴堵上,免得把铜刃团的畜生招来.”立刻有人听完同伴的话后把自己的老二整根塞进丝特琳嘴里.其他人失去了女人舌头的抚慰显得十分不悦,只能把阴茎往白发猫魅脸上,甚至腋下蹭,嘴上也赶紧催促着.

“你他妈行不行？快点！操不服她就换个人来！都等着呢.”

“别他妈催！老子又不像你们这么快！这母猫骚得很,操的越用力吸得越紧.让老子再爽会儿！”

嘴被堵住并没有影响丝特琳继续出声,她随着抽插的节奏哼出几声腻人的鼻音,像极了发情期渴望交配的猫.操她嘴的男人没想让她为自己口交,而是单纯把她当物品在使用,摁着女人的后脑一味地发泄.不过丝特琳并不介意,还配合的在阴茎侵犯到深处时收紧喉头,舌尖也不忘舔舐着靠近卵蛋的根部.男人很快就招架不住,骂着脏话掐着丝特琳的脖子射在她嘴里.

耳边的羞辱夹杂着些男性们对自己同伴的嘲笑.丝特琳张着嘴伸着舌,向每个人展示自己口中 的那滩液体,接着把那些污浊全部吞咽下去,末了还意犹未尽地用舌尖舔了舔上唇.

“唔嗯...精液好吃~还想要更多♡”

这一切都被阿尔菲诺看在眼里.巷里没灯,但晴朗的夜空让月光格外亮眼.丝特琳头前的男人又换了一个,这人没着急把自己塞进去,而是把肉棒往丝特琳脸上送,拍在她颊上“啪啪”作响,面纹沾上一层水光.

阿尔菲诺是喜欢安·丝特琳的,尽管他反复琢磨了很久,才在最近终于确定自己对丝特琳的感情真的是男女间的情愫.没有谁看到心爱之人在自己面前沉溺情欲会不起生理反应,即使是萨雷安的天才也一样.此刻,一个罪恶到他无法想象的念头在他心中升腾.

既然那些人都可以,那我是不是也可以？

中原男人拽着丝特琳的尾巴射了精,女人软热的穴肉紧紧地缠着他不放,企图榨出每一滴精液.男人想再爽会儿,但被催着赶紧让位置,只能草草地再抽插两下就退了出去.丝特琳还嘬着囊袋,含糊不清地喊着“被内射了好舒服,子宫被灌的好满.”一类的话,一个精灵就急急忙忙的绕到她身后,就着精液和淫水毫无阻碍的捅进最深处.

“喵呜！~操得太深了,好喜欢~刚被内射又要高潮了啊~♡”

黑影之民的老二又长又翘,刚艹进去就对着宫颈口撞,硬挺的龟头死抵着壶口,恨不得把卵袋都塞进去.猫魅被顶得腰都塌了下去,撅着屁股却方便对方更轻松的侵犯到自己的敏感点,没被肏几下就抬着尾巴喷了水.丝特琳双眼上翻着,沉浸在潮吹的快感之中,没空服侍眼前的阴茎,引得对方不满.她还淅淅沥沥泄着水,一个毫不留情地巴掌就直接扇在了她的脸上.

“爽到得意忘形了啊,婊子！不想要屌吃了嘛？”

“唔~想要~小骚猫最喜欢吃大屌了♡”

丝特琳想赶紧张嘴含住被冷落的肉棒,却只来得及舔到一些腥膻的前液,对方就恶趣味的往后退了两步.丝特琳颤巍巍地想去追,抬腿动了半步就被身后的人抓着尾巴摁了回来,硕长的伞头直接顶进了子宫里.丝特琳尖叫着又高潮了,阴精顺着腿间往下流,堵都堵不住.冠状沟磨蹭着颈口产生的巨大刺激令她发狂,近乎于疼痛的快感让她大张着嘴,刚才坏心眼的男人就在这时把阴茎直接捅进了女人的喉咙.

这两个人也没折腾太久就缴了械.丝特琳已经站不住了,男人们把她放躺倒在被自己的淫水浸湿的地面上.女人双腿大张着,她扒开阴唇向男人们展示自己被使用到红肿的小穴,期待着再次被侵犯的穴口开合着,挤出一股股精液.丝特琳甚至揉搓起已经肿胀的阴蒂,伸着舌头又射出几滴水.

“我操！这贱货是他妈个肉便器吧？都这样了还这么浪！”

“嘿嘿,是你们两个不行吧？看老子操晕这个小婊子！”

“你们都他娘的闭嘴！该老子爽了！”

“别啊！你上了就操坏了,兄弟们还怎么爽啊？”

被制止的鲁加一脸的不耐烦,嘴上还骂骂咧咧地.“这骚女人估计连蛮族的鸡巴都愿意吃！凭什么老子不能操？！”同伴们只能安慰他上面那张嘴也很会吸,还没射过的人已经急不可耐地去找肉洞了.

老二挺进阴道,不知疲惫的媚肉就缠了上来.这人刚才被又舔又撸了半天,如果不是怕丢人当即就想掐着丝特琳的腰射在里面.他只能咬着牙把自己往更深处撞,为了证明刚才夸下的海口,妄图驾驭这只饥渴的雌兽.

丝特琳还没来得及叫,就被捏着下巴堵满了嘴,是那个鲁加.尺寸惊人的阴茎噎得她作呕,可她不愿也没法离开那根玩意儿.高大男人坐在猫魅脸上,箍着她的下颚抽动,膨大的龟头几乎贴着舌根压到她的食管.丝特琳的整张脸都被埋在卷曲腥臊的毛发里,呼吸被阻碍,但这并不重要,她此时只需要肉棒就足以生存.

短发女人的手从没空闲过,不同尺寸长短的阴茎轮流塞到她手里,她乐此不疲地撸动着.着重用指腹的薄茧磨蹭马眼,或是翻开包皮刺激过于敏感的包茎,男人们就会奖励她更为下流的辱骂.

先前发泄过一轮的人被这种淫乱的场面刺激地再次勃起.双手不够用,他们就用丝特琳的任何一处肌肤泄欲.小腹,腋下,腿缝.某个心急的蹭了几下觉得不过瘾,干脆跨坐在猫魅的上腹,挤着她的胸操她的奶子.来自腹部的重压令丝特琳恶心,腥膻的精液混着胃液往上翻,让她开始干呕不止.喉头的收缩让鲁加男人撞得更用力.享受乳交的同伴每次都会把龟头顶到丝特琳的下巴上,前列腺液弄得鲁加手上都是,他只能嫌弃地把施力点往上移,像握缰绳似的攥住一对尖耳.

丝特琳已经没太清醒的意识了,她就感觉自己一直在漏着水,精液,淫水,也有可能是尿液.罂粟般的快感将她簇拥,她还贪婪地想要汲取更多.等到她找回神志时,那些人已经走了,可包裹着她的男性骚臭气味足以让她闻着,就再次高潮.她依旧躺在肮脏的地上,耳边听到脚步也不做反应.大不了就再被来路不明的男人上一回,倒不如说丝特琳正期待这个.

刚才的作呕感又反了上来.猫魅爬起来不停地咳嗽,那些男人灌进她胃里的东西被全部吐了出来,但她还在呕,精液完了就吐酸水.直到胃部开始隐隐绞痛,猫魅才用手背抹了抹嘴,坐直抬起头.

“唔...阿尔菲诺?”丝特琳花了几秒钟看清楚来人是谁,这是她第一次看到阿尔菲诺露出这种表情.年少的精灵俊秀眉眼拧成一团,手里的牛皮纸袋已经被他抠破.丝特琳却把注意力放在了更往下的地方.

“来做嘛...？阿尔菲诺.”

未经人事的少年分身早已硬挺的发疼,隔着长裤和上衣下摆撑出一个明显的轮廓.猫魅面露痴态想要上前抚摸,可碰到的一瞬间阿尔菲诺就像被烫伤似的往后退了两步.“阿尔菲诺不想做么？不喜欢我么...？”

安·丝特琳跪坐着,抬眼望着对方,狭长的双眼在星空下亮的像尖晶石.平日里编得一丝不苟的发散着,被各种各样的液体浸成一缕一缕.她的身体上惨不忍睹,白或浅黄的精液挂在女人青紫痕迹遍布的皮肤上,有些已经干涸成了斑纹.白发精灵不敢多看的腿间,如蚌肉般一张一合,更多的乳白体液从那里泌出.阿尔菲诺小巧的喉结动了动.

“喜,喜欢......”

玻璃碎裂的声音在深夜的来生回廊分外刺耳,酸甜的葡萄香味四散开来,像是故意盖住蔽塞巷尾的情爱气息一般.精灵的性器就和他本人一样白嫩,干净的深粉色,没有张牙舞爪的经络和血管,不算非常粗,但长的很.丝特琳把它从紧身裤的束缚中解放出来后就没再用手,伸着舌自上而下地舔舐,柔软的下唇吮蹭着紧贴着的双球.铃口很快就渗出些前液.女人将它们舔了去,没什么味道甚至像淡味的汗液.

阿尔菲诺被嘴唇碰到的瞬间就想射了,但他在忍耐,他不想让自己跟那些拿丝特琳泄欲的人渣一样.可手掌搭在猫魅削瘦的肩头怎么也推不动,最终变成了带着些力道的抓握.猫魅族带着倒刺的舌扫过茎身,麻酥的快感直冲大脑.阿尔菲诺当即低喘出声.雄性生物本能的征服欲令他忍不住顶了顶胯,萨雷安的天才在不长的人生中第一次觉得自己是如此的混蛋.

她没有含进去,只是像进食糖果般舔着.丝特琳一直在注视着阿尔菲诺,跪在地上臣服取悦对方,神色却像草原上最顶尖的捕食者,追寻着猎物直至拆吃入腹.

精于咏唱魔法的唇,现在正专心侍奉着同僚,这一事实令两人都更加兴奋.丝特琳舌尖描摹着逐渐显现的贲张,来不及吞咽的口水混着清液从嘴角流下,把本就一塌糊涂的下巴弄得更加糟糕.青涩的喘息声越来越大,短发女人知道阿尔菲诺快忍不住了,决定给精灵的口交初体验更添一把火.

丝特琳吸吮着柱体,舌头扫过冠部的裂缝,满意地看着接近临界的小家伙颤了颤.她把碎发拢到耳后,给了阿尔菲诺一个意味深长的眼神,接着垂下头把硕长的分身全部含入口中.

“啊别！丝特琳你放开我！嘶——啊......”

猫魅熟练吞吐着,还刻意把它嘬得啧啧作响.在对方的半推半就中对着前端狠狠一吸,浓厚但并不难闻的体液就溢满了口腔.

阿尔菲诺定是鲜少自慰,这一下射得又多又浓.丝特琳都没能全部咽下,不少在精灵的推搡中射在了她的脸上.少年看见丝特琳有一个明显的吞咽动作.粘稠的精液弄得她整脸都是,女人用手指蹭了点送到嘴里品尝,还不忘抬头赠予对方一个勾人的笑容.

“好多.阿尔菲诺的...好吃~”

阿尔菲诺没怎么见过丝特琳摘下眼镜.猫魅女孩永远都戴着一副猜不清度数的眼镜,被问起只会说视力并不差,只是辅助阅读,然后回予知性的微笑.现在她脸上挂着自己的精液,乳色的液体洒在猫魅的面纹上像是斑驳的画作,带着从未见过的表情笑看自己.这令阿尔菲诺想起大学图书馆里那些晦涩难懂的魔法学古籍,虚无界中名为梦魔的上级妖异,或许就是这种模样吧.

男性的老二永远比大脑反应迅速.阿尔菲诺并没有愣神太久性器就又昂起了头.丝特琳笑眯眯地去摸,白发精灵下意识地往后躲.

“不做了么...？”

“不,不做了.可以了...丝特琳.”

“可是会很舒服的哦♡阿尔菲诺不想要嘛...？”

阿尔菲诺后退几步,一个腿软摔在地.丝特琳跟着跨坐上来,肉缝压着跟烙铁似的阴茎前后磨蹭着,白浆漏得少年股间全是.

“丝特琳...嘶!你......”

“真的不做嘛？做爱很舒服的哦~♡”

丝特琳坐在腰间居高临下,像被夜色中的猎豹盯上.丰满的双乳随着她的动作上下晃着,阿尔菲诺看的喉头发紧.

“丝特琳会,会想要么......”

“会哦~我真的很想,很想和阿尔菲诺做啊.”

“那就...做......”

丝特琳俯身回应了对方一个吻,尽管出现在这样的画面里有些不合时宜.猫魅灵活的舌钻进口腔,牵着对方的往自己口中引.湿热嘴中都是阿尔菲诺自己的膻气,他不禁觉得这么难闻的东西丝特琳为什么能咽的下去,但很快它们被蜂蜜漱口水的味道所覆盖.丝特琳一点点教阿尔菲诺如何逗弄自己的舌.天才就是天才,情事上是一张白纸也能一点就通.少年小心翼翼地用舌尖点掠过下颚,女人立即发出阵呜咽.

“做得很好,奖励你一点更棒的.”

唇与唇的分立扯出几根银丝,可它们远没有猫魅女性承着水汽的眼睛亮.丝特琳满意地看着阿尔菲诺因缺氧而大张着嘴,年少精灵淡色的薄唇因为情事变得更加艳红.她握着身下的分身,无视精灵发出的闷哼,对准自己早已按奈不住的穴口.丝特琳没往下坐,但饥渴的肉穴开合间已经吸进大半个龟头,丝特琳夹着它左右动着腰,初尝禁果的少年就漏出些呻吟.

“阿尔菲诺~阿尔菲诺~唔,怎么样？喜欢嘛？”

“额嗯,啊...丝特琳！”

“阿尔菲诺好硬啊~♡看来真的很舒服呢~”

丝特琳又笑了,笑得动人.阿尔菲诺伸手想去抱对方却没有得到回应.女人倒是用嘴去够他没带手套的手,吮食着指上甜腻的葡萄汁液,舌反复扫过指间缝隙,再把葱白指节含进嘴里,模仿着性器吞吐.丝特琳看到白发精灵因为自己的撩拨更难耐了,甚至有些克制不住地顶胯.她满意地笑了笑,轻舔着对方的指腹,然后松开手一鼓作气地坐了下去.

“嗯额！”

“呜喵！~哈啊,好深~”

紧致柔软的阴道接纳着分身,是阿尔菲诺从未体验过的感觉.高热的肉壁贴吮着阴茎,仿佛是充斥着以太的应许之地.少年爽得头皮发麻,猫魅骑在他身上忘情地扭动着腰肢,可他还是忍不住向上顶着腰,想从丝特琳嘴里听到更多过分的叫声.

“啊~阿尔菲诺好厉害♡太深了！好喜欢喵~♡”

精灵天赋异禀的性器在对方体内肆意妄为地撞,伞头嵌进子宫颈,丝特琳瘦弱的下腹就会被顶起一个骇人的包.猫魅着迷地抚摸着那处凸起,掌下用力一按,两人都爽的直抽气.女人的体力其实早在荒唐的性事中被消耗殆尽,现在只能坐在阿尔菲诺跨间上下左右动着腰,这姿势正抵着宫口刺激,失力往后倒还会使阴茎进的更深,几乎半个龟头都要塞进肉唇.

“啊啊！喜欢~！太大了~好舒服啊！♡”

阿尔菲诺上衣整洁,连裤子都只是褪到大腿.反观猫魅女孩不着片缕,全身都带着情欲的红.这样强烈的视觉冲击让更多血液往下身涌去.初经人事的少年快感早危于累卵.阿尔菲诺掐着丝特琳的腿根把她往自己身上按,冠部破入幽静的禁区.猫魅翻着白眼尖叫,受到刺激的阴道强烈收缩着,向肆虐的分身索要着自己应有的奖赏.如她所愿,微凉的液体很快就尽数浇灌在了子宫壁上,激得丝特琳又被送上了一阵忘我的高潮.

“啊啊要被操坏了！阿尔菲诺~被阿尔菲诺操坏了喵呜~♡喜欢啊啊！”

“嗯啊！丝特琳！丝特琳...喜欢......”

如果这一切,只是萨纳兰沙漠夜空下,一场荒淫又酸涩的梦该有多好？


End file.
